


【灿辰】笼中之鸟

by Murdihilago



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:47:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22734307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Murdihilago/pseuds/Murdihilago
Relationships: Bang Chan/Hwang Hyunjin
Kudos: 9





	【灿辰】笼中之鸟

方灿第一次踏入地下俱乐部的拍卖场，环境没有想象中的那样阴暗潮湿，气氛是的确诡怪，墙上挂着的形状可怖的刑具看起来就十分瘆人。

富二代的圈子里都说，拥有一个漂亮的“玩具”是崇高的象征。方灿对这门拿人当买卖的生意并没有什么兴趣，但他本也不是什么当代柳下惠，还是跟着狐朋狗友们来到地下俱乐部欣赏那些漂亮的“玩具”们。

拍卖场里的人们都带着奇形怪状的面具，谁也不愿意在这样有失人道的场合露出自己真正的嘴脸——毕竟回到地上，大家都是衣冠楚楚的富翁们。

方灿在第三排正中间坐下。他环顾着四周，除了大腹便便的大叔外，就是嬉皮笑脸交头接耳的纨绔子弟们。方灿脑中出现了一些不好的画面，譬如秃顶的大叔顶着肥油满贯的肚子在漂亮的玩具身子上耕耘，或者哪家的小公子用墙上的刑具玩弄着他们——这正是来到这里的人心中所思的目的。

所以方灿讨厌这里。如果不是父亲也告诉过他“奴隶”是上层社会身份的象征，逼迫着他来体验所谓的“生活”，他不会来到这种满是畜生的地方。

赶紧结束，赶紧逃脱吧。方灿如此想着。

拍卖开始了。所谓“玩具”，无非就是一些漂亮的男人女人，出身过于低贱或是拐卖，总之被人卖了来将其供作上层社会当玩具。

或许这些可怜的“玩具”们早已经过无数次调教，懂得如何搔首弄姿，甚至有的会故意脱下身上仅存的布料，秀出他们引以为傲的躯体。

把自己推销给富人，总比做地下室的狗好。

这个俱乐部的拍卖会广受欢迎的一大原因是，允许愿意出价的宾客们到台上与“玩具”接触3分钟。许多即使不会真的打算买下的人，都会趁着这个机会上前揩油。

方灿看着那一双双油腻的手在漂亮女人裸露着的身体上揉捏着，女人还挺着胸脯往男人怀里靠，胃里就是一阵翻滚。

这个地方简直就是人类道德的马里亚纳海沟。

终于，拍卖会到了最后一件商品。方灿早就坐不住了，他只想赶紧完事远离这个地方。

“先生们，本俱乐部本年度最顶级的商品来了。起价一千万美元。加码一次一千万。”听到这个数字，宾客席一片哗然。在奴隶拍卖的历史上，从未有过这样离谱的起价。

“稍安勿躁，待你们看过品相后就知道为什么了。”司仪微微一笑，示意保安揭开了展台正中央巨大的牢笼上的幕布。

如果世界上有天使，那大概就是这样降临了。

他只是闭着眼睛，全场的哗然声都骤然停止。那是一件人类智慧所凝结不出来的艺术品，最完美的数学曲线都拟合不出他的脸部线条，莫奈也调和不出他嘴唇娇艳欲滴的色彩。

他只是穿着着最简单的丝质白衬衫，仍由绸缎在他流畅的身体曲线上流淌。他就这样慵懒又优雅地坐在板凳上，不着一物的双腿从白衬衫下只是随意地伸展着，就足以勾起人类最极致的性欲了。

他睁开眼睛，世界都随着眼眸中的光摇曳了。他的眼下的痣大概是天神的神来之笔，紧紧地拿捏着方灿的心脏，当他的睫毛颤抖一厘，方灿的心也随之震颤着。

他没见过这样漂亮的人，他甚至不像是人，他或许是从天堂坠落的，总之他不该在这牢笼里。

方灿第一次举起了手，成为了竞标者之一。牢笼被打开了，司仪示意着竞标者们上前近距离观赏这件艺术品。竞标者不太多，毕竟这样的价格就算是富豪也未必是每人都能承受得起。

方灿人生中第一次起杀意，是看见那满脑肠肥的男人带着奸淫的笑容走向笼中的少年。他正想伸手抚摸少年敞开的领口所裸露出的迷人的锁骨，却换来了一耳光。

在地下俱乐部，奴隶如此过激的反抗是前所未有的。司仪看见这一幕倒也不奇怪，语气戏谑地解释道：“这件商品是还未经开发的处子品，可不是谁都能承受得了漂亮小鸟的脾气呐。”

在这个圈子，有着不成文的规矩：拍卖场下，“玩具”从不配作人；拍卖场上，“玩具”均是不可侵犯的无价之宝，因此直接在展台上伤害“商品”是不被允许的。同时，二者也是不可以进行交流的。

因此，虽然老男人对他骂着最难听的语言，少年的行为依然没有换来侵犯或者是毒打——毕竟，他这样的稀世珍宝的，在拍卖场上就是俱乐部的心肝宝贝，在卖出之前，谁都不敢动他一分一毫。

被赏耳光的人越来越多。“天使”的确不经“教化”，越来越多的竞标者叫嚣着一定要把这下贱胚子弄回家好好“伺候”。少年漂亮的脸蛋上的表情倒是从始至终地臭，没有给过任何一个丑陋的男人正眼。但方灿分明看出了他眼神里闪动的神色，那是交织着悲伤、焦虑、恐惧、倔强的复杂的光芒。

方灿终于在最后一个上台了。他缓慢地走向少年，五米、四米、三米、两米，一步步地踏着，庄重地甚至像是迎接着他的女王。如果不出意外，他也会吃到少年的耳光，但他也并不在乎，如果可以近距离地看看他的天使，那么也值得。

他终于来到了少年面前。背对着满场的宾客，他就这样来到了他的艺术品面前。他能看见少年眼里的恐惧、愤怒，而他举在半空中微微颤抖着却蓄势待发的手述说着最后的一点倔强。

他就这样背对着全场宾客，取下了他的面具，理所当然地引起了轩然大波。没有人看见了他的脸，但所有人都在惊呼着不可思议；只有少年看见了他的脸，眼睛惊讶地睁大，他永远也不会想到世界上会有一个这样的竞标者愿意在他的面前取下掩盖着罪恶的面具。

方灿没有用手去侵犯着少年的身体，而是伸出手，抚摸上了他的头发。少年被眼前年轻而帅气的男人一系列的举动惊讶到红唇微张。方灿的抚摸的确让他躁虑的心逐渐平静，就像一只炸毛的猫在主人温柔的抚慰下归复了平常乖顺的模样。

宾客看到这个暴戾的少年在方灿的抚摸下变得如此温顺，更是连连惊叫。不过笼中的二人谁也没在意台下的畜生们在如何嚎叫，他们只是注视着对方，享受着这一瞬间的温柔。

方灿半蹲了下来，用微微抬头就可以直视着少年的双眼的姿势，牵起了他的手。

他看见少年的眼中终于没有张皇失措的神色了，于是微微地笑了，在少年冰凉的手心里比划着什么。

灿、方灿，方灿，那是他的名字。少年终于心领神会了，他露出了第一次笑容，足以让方灿今后的每一个春天都黯然失色。

少年也牵起方灿的手，同样在他的手心里悄悄地比划着。辰……铉辰，黄铉辰。黄铉辰，那是他的名字，已经有许久没有被人叫过这个名字了，他已经不太记得了。

方灿轻轻地用双手握住了黄铉辰的双手，再在那之上落下了一吻。他重新戴上了面具，在黄铉辰依恋的注视下离开了展台。

他发誓，一定要把黄铉辰救回家。

方灿回到座位上后，拍卖正式开始。

“两千万。”“三千万。”“四千万。”竞价声此起彼伏，方灿的心脏怦怦直跳，生怕不幸的失败发生。“五千万！”他第一次叫价，手心就暗暗出了不少冷汗。

“六千万！”第一排的老男人还在加码，方灿心理暗自破口大骂。“七千万！”方灿喊出加码后，会场中纷纷议论纷纷，这个年轻的小子真是疯了。

“八千万！”老男人不依不饶，跟价的人已经偃旗息鼓了。方灿咬咬牙：“九千万！”

真是疯了。人们看着这一出竞赛，想看看究竟是姜是老的辣还是第三排的富二代胆子够大。

“一亿两千万！”老男人喊出的价格让全场爆发出尖叫声，也让方灿一瞬间坠落到崖底。

“一亿两千万一次，一亿两千万两次，一亿两千万三次！成交！”司仪敲响了成交的钟铃，宣告一切尘埃落定。

会场的人们逐渐散去，还冷嘲热讽着哪里来的毛头小子还想和王氏的老爷竞标。方灿失魂落魄地看着丑陋的老男人上台狠狠地捏着黄铉辰的下巴。拍卖结束后再也没人能够保护他周全，他最终还是沦为了玩物。

黄铉辰挣扎着，但一切都是那样的无力。他尖叫着，惊呼着，他向方灿投去求助的目光，但绝望的后者无声的流着的泪已经打湿了衣领，更显得无能为力。

他方灿从小在这个阶级的圈子里长大，比任何人都清楚资本的淫威。富豪的私人物，终究是他一辈子不能染指的。他生生看见黄铉辰被拖入了后台，他生生地流干了这辈子所有的泪水。

他终于还是起身了，像游魂一样失魂落魄地走在俱乐部出口的走廊上。

他漂亮的天使，他在一瞬间便坠入其温柔乡的漂亮的黄铉辰，从今天起要成为别人的玩物了。他会变得遍体鳞伤，他会支离破碎，他最后会死在富豪阴冷的地下室里，他最后将不再是人了。

“……灿、灿，方灿！”一阵急促的脚步声在他身后响起，他回过头，眼见双手沾满鲜血的黄铉辰就这样站在他的面前。他白色的衬衫上也染着鲜红，就像盛开着一朵朵玫瑰。他仍光着脚，已不太站得稳。他的呼吸紊乱着，正如他望向方灿的眼中的渴求一样强烈。

已经来不及思考他怎么杀的人了，也来不及思考他是怎么样逃出地狱的了。当你的天使又降临在你的前面，当你的鸟儿最后只能依靠在你的肩头，你会怎样抉择？

方灿拦腰抱起黄铉辰，飞奔着跑出了俱乐部的门。他抱着他轻轻飘飘又带血的鸟儿在城市的街头用一生中唯一一次疯狂逃逸着，最后永远地消失在城市的暮色中了。


End file.
